hikoshiki_okegomfandomcom-20200215-history
Levana Morelli
'''Levana Morelli (レバナ モレル Rebana Moreru) '''is the Sun Witch. She originates from the Land of the Sun. Appearance Levana has long lower back length hair that's tied in a ponytail and tossed over her shoulder. The top of her hair is a dark maroon and slowly transitions to a bright yellow as it reaches the bottom. Her eyes are light orange. Her witch hat, which has a dark orange to bright orange gradient, has a yellow band with red stripes wrapped around it. A sun pendant is placed on the band on the leftmost part of the hat. The inside of the hat is covered in numerous suns which emit a glow. Levana wears a poofy pale yellow off the shoulder top that has three buttons going down the middle. On each side of the buttons are a thin stripped design. Her middle and lower half is covered by an orange corset and a flowy orange to yellow skirt. At the waist of the skirt is an orange band with a sun pendant front and center. Her shoes are orange with a bit of yellow at the top. They fold at the top and bend at the toes in an elf-like fashion. The bottom of her shoes are red. Her broom is light brown an bends at one end. A red gem is attached to the top of the bendy end. The actual broom part of it has a sparkly dark orange to yellow gradient an a fluffy orange band around it. There is a sun pendant on the band. Personality Levana is an adventurous girl with an upbeat demeanor. She doesn't like staying in one place for too long so she's constantly on the move. More often than not, her curiosity causes her to get into trouble with the more dangerous inhabitants of other worlds. This usually ends with her running away to avoid confrontation. She doesn't like to fight, but if she must she'll do it with everything she's got. Background Levana was born from the remains of a dead sun. Upon her creation she had the form of an adult, albeit she had the knowledge of an infant. Due to the power she had inherited from the sun, Siralos took her in and cultivated her into a loyal servant. He gave her the position of being the Land of the Sun's resident witch. Her services were called upon whenever grave danger would befall the Land of the Sun. Of course, things of that sort rarely happened because of the peoples' undying devotion to Siralos. So she spends her time helping the residents with miscellaneous tasks and exploring other worlds. Relationships Siralos The god of her world. The two of them converse often whenever Levana returns home. She has nothing but admiration for Siralos and has endless compliments for him. It's probably the reason why he welcomes her presence. Sometimes she tells him stories about her adventures. Igls Unth Igls is Levana's biggest role model. Levana admires Igls for her beauty and strength and would love to talk with her more. But she refrains to prevent herself from distracting Igls from her job. She wouldn't want to inconvenience her! Idate One of the dangerous individuals she's come across during her travels. His lax demeanor despite his terrifying words horrified her. The second he made a move to attack ran away. She treads wearily in the Blue Sea in case he appears. Uomihime Princess Uomi became Levana's acquaintance during her first visit to the Blue Sea Kingdom. She was kind enough to give her a house in the town. They're on good terms. Sal Sal was an acquaintance of hers will he worked at the Blue Sea Catle. She thought he was very cute due to his round appearance and clumsy character. She is unaware of his true nature as a Red Sea resident. Aikatsu Aikatsu is a fellow witch. Levana met Aikatsu while she was visiting the Land of the Sun. She comforted the star witch after she learned about what became of her home world. During their time together, they became friends. Odell Odell is Levana's first and most trusted familiar. She appreciates how protective he is of her, but she hopes that he can tone down his intensity around her friends. She does her best to make him act more friendly but no dice. Loutitia Loutitia is Levana's second familiar. Loutitia is like a little sister to Levana. She enjoys having tea with her and watching the sun rise in the early morning. She would really appreciate not having slimy creatures thrown at her though. Dominik Dominik is Levana's third familiar. He's basically the baby of the group. Most of the time shared with him is spent either calming him down or wiping his tears. Manon Manon is Levana's fourth familiar. Levana relies on them to help with important things like organizing inventory, keeping the others in line, and remembering where they are staying currently. They are also used as a method of transportation considering their size when they change from their humanoid form. Levana is happy that Manon is willing to help the group with everything but feels bad that she doesn't know what gender they are. She's too afraid to ask now. Quotes "I will protect this world for as long as its suns shine. Nothing will ever befall it." "If you need help with anything just call me! O-Or tell me now. Since I'm right here." "...Lay down." Trivia * The sun pendants on Levana's clothes and broom float a bit off of the each object. * In certain situations a different personality will be drawn out of her. * She's very light. She could probably be blown away by a gust of wind. Gallery Sunlight.png Category:Characters Category:Witches